Knee pads and equivalent supports are known as parts of or attachments for invalid walkers, typical of which is that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,668, to Tosto. The Tosto device is a simple, removable, padded tray-like element that hooks over the front lower cross bar of the walker as well as hooking over a lower fore-and-aft bar of the walker. The Tosto pad must be made in right or left models according to which knee is to be supported and is provided with hook-over portions, depending upon whether the right or left fore-and-aft bar is used in conjunction with the cross bar in front, but in either case the level or elevation of the pad remains the same, the adjustment being basically to accommodate either the right or left knee.
According to the present invention, several positions of the knee pad are available, including a number of vertical positions as well as a number of lateral positions resulting from swingability of the pad from left to right about a vertical axis. Further positions are available in a fore-and-aft direction. Additionally, the support for the pad includes cooperative means enabling reversibility, end for end, of a pad-supporting post, thereby resulting in a still wider range of adjustment. The attachment features simple design, yielding a sturdy, low-cost product that may be inexpensively manufactured, distributed, and used, adding to the improved care of invalided persons.